Journey to Geraptiku
by Icefang Med Cat
Summary: Didn't you ever wonder what happened to pets who didn't press the 'back to Geraptiku' button?
1. Chapter 1

Ever wonder about what happens to pets who never press the 'back to Geraptiku' button? How do they get out of the deserted tomb after that? Are they stuck there forever? Do they just die in the tomb? Where do all the pets go? These are all questions that could never be answered, until now…

Lenyloula the baby lenny sat down in his playpen. He was always a curious baby, but a happy one none-the-less. He liked to play with toys, most of the time breaking them, (he was a little weird) but they always were fixed.

One day Lenyloula wanted a new toy, but not just any toy, a special one, one from the deserted tomb. His brothers were trying as hard as they could, going every day trying to get something for their brother. But they never got anything, and every day Lenyloula would cry because he could not get his special toy.

So another day, Lenyloula got really angry. He wanted his toy, and he decided to go himself to get it. He figured since he was the one who wanted it, he would have better luck getting it.

And this is where our adventure begins…

Lenyloula got up and out of his playpen. "I'm sick of my toys! I want a new toy!" He cried. "And you won't get it for me! So, I'm just going to get it myself!" He stomped out of his neohome, and sailed off to Mystery Island.

On the ship, the captain walked up to Lenyloula. "What is a baby doing on a ship without someone to watch over him, eh?" He asked the baby lenny.

"I'm off to Geraptiku!" He said. "I'm going to get myself a new toy!"

"A new toy!" The captain asked, sounding shocked. "You're making such a horrible journey without some help just to get yourself a TOY!"

"Well, my brothers can't do it, so I decided to do it myself!" Lenyloula said. "I don't need anyone's help!" He watched as the captain walked away, muttering to himself about something like a stupid baby.

A whistle blew, and someone on the ship shouted, "A storm is coming!" Lenyloula, being a baby, didn't know what a storm was, but, it sounded like fun!

Lenyloula felt many drops of water falling heavily on him, and suddenly he saw a flash of light, and a big streak of yellow. _Oh, pretty! _Lenyloula thought to himself. He let out a giggle. _This is fun!_

Lenyloula heard a loud booming noise, and it was pretty scary. But right after, came the pretty streak of light. _I want to go touch it! _He thought to himself, and started to lean off the edge of the boat. He looked around him, everyone was panicking. _Why is everyone so scared when this is so fun? _He felt so close to the light now, the heat coming towards him. _Oh, this is going to be so fun…_

Suddenly Lenyloula was lifted into the air. "Let me go!" He screamed, and started to cry. "I want the pretty light!"

"That pretty light could kill you!" Lenyloula heard the word kill, and instantly started to cry harder. "I don't want to die!" He said. He leaned in close to the captain, and sobbed uncontrollably, until he fell asleep.

The next morning, Lenyloula awoke in the sand. He got up, stretched a little, and walked on. "I must be on Mystery Island." He said to no one. He walked until he got to a shop.

"Welcome to my shop!" Someone said. "Would you like to buy a petpet?" Lenyloula knew he was at the Rock Pool. "No thanks." He answered, in a sweet tone. "I'm getting a petpet from my owner soon. Besides, I got no neopoints."

"Well, come again!" The lady said, and Lenyloula walked on. His stomach gave a low growl, and he knew he was hungry. But with no neopoints, and no soup faerie in sight, where could he get some food to eat?

Apparently someone had heard his stomach growl, because he heard a **THUD! **And when he looked down, a delicious fruit was at his feet. He gulped it down, and continued to walk to Geraptiku.

A couple hours later, he didn't feel to good. He lay down for a while, threw up once or twice, when suddenly he realized it, food poisoning. He remembered his owner saying to never take anything from a stranger, and suddenly he regretted ever eating that fruit. He fell asleep, but when he awoke, he was not where he was before.

Coconuts were leaning over him. "Ok is friend?" They asked.

Lenyloula stared up. "Where am I, and who are you?" He asked. The coconuts had odd marking on their face, and they wore grass as clothing.

"We are the tribe of coconut." They said. "We take you to leader. Now." They all lifted Lenyloula up, and he was taken to an odd temple. Now an island painted lenny stood over him.

"My baby!" She cried. "After all of these years, I finally found you!"

"Baby?" Lenyloula asked. "I'm not your son. I belong to my owner, littlelilgirls!"

All of the coconuts started to bow. "Son of queen! Son of queen!" They all started to chant.

Lenyloula was given tons of gifts, like some grass robes, and fruits and nuts, and all sorts of food. He was fed by she-coconuts, and was worshipped by everyone. He was given many neopoints, in which he saved in his pockets. "I could get used to this…" Lenyloula said to himself. He stayed in the temple for days, living in a paradise. But after some time, he missed his brothers, and his owner. And soon he got tired of not doing anything but eating, and always eating the same food. But most of all, he never got to play with his toys, or get his dream toy.

"I'm not the son of this queen. I'm a differn't baby!" Lenyloula insisted, and all of the coconuts in the temple stopped. "Not son!" They all said. "Then we must kill!" All of the coconuts chased Lenyloula out of the temple. "HELP!" Lenyloula screamed, but soon the coconuts were done chasing, and he continued his journey.

Lenyloula's feet were starting to hurt. He decided he could use some sandals, and maybe ask someone for directions to Geraptiku. "Excuse me, but could you tell me how to get to the deserted tomb?" He asked a native zafara.

"About 30 yards ahead is a mountain. From there to up." The zafara said, and walked away in a hurry. "Uh, thanks." Lenyloula said, following the zafara's directions. He reached the mountain, and turned to go up, but soon he got tired and fell asleep.

But this time Lenyloula woke up where he had fallen asleep. Things were starting to get better, he decided.

Sure enough, after another day of walking, Lenyloula could spot a small village ahead. He knew he had finally reached Geraptiku. He was greeted friendly there, and was shown where the deserted tomb was. "I'm there." He said aloud. "I'm finally there." He walked inside, hoping to find his dream toy. But he was wrong.

Lenyloula walked inside the damp tomb. It was scary and spooky, but he open the cold stone door. He walked into a long corridor, and the door shut behind him, all by itself! Now Lenyloula was getting scared, but he couldn't give up. He couldn't press the 'flee for your life!' button. But he continued on, at the risk of never returning. There's no turning back.

Lenyloula was now face to face with a giant snake. He smiled a little, trying to please the snake, but it chased him around the room. Lenyloula never pressed the 'back to Geraptiku' button. Once the snake ran back to chase another pet, Lenyloula kept going. He walked the only direction he could go, but he had no idea where. He was lead to a dungeon, with other pets, who looked ratty and starving. Suddenly, the rusty door flew open, and he was pushed inside! "No!" He screamed. "Let me out!" He tugged on a mysterious petpet, and by the description, it looked like the one his brothers told him about who guarded the treasure.

The petpet left, and Lenyloula was left in darkness with about 4 other pets. He sat down and started to cry. "I don't want to be here! I want to go home!"

A blue aisha walked up to him. "I'm lorely." She said. "You'll be ok in here. I'll help you get out. We all will."

Lorely walked around, showing and introducing all of the pets. There was a red skeith named Griffenly, a royal acara named Misses, and a rainbow korbat named Esalaty. Lenyloula shook all of their hands, and they all became friends.

Griffenly was the first pet to speak up. "How do we get out?" He asked.

"I don't know." Lorely said, who seemed to be the leader of them all. "But together, we will figure out a way."


	2. Chapter 2

Teriteripetery, the red pteri, who lived nextdoor to Lenyloua, came running to littlelilgirls's neohome as fast as she could. She burst open the door, panting heavily. "Lenyloula!" She said between breaths. "He… got lost… in the deserted… tomb, and… I just saw… him get stuck… in a dungeon!"

Littlelilbruce, the oldest pet, came running over. "WHAT!" He screamed. "Lenyloula is in trouble!"

"Yes!" Teriteripetery screamed. "I just saw it! He was in the deserted tomb, when a door opened and he was pushed in a cell! We have to go save him!"

"Not by yourselves!" AMeeku and Littlecutiexweetok walked in, AMeeku waving his finger. "Otherwise you might end up like Lenyloula. Come on. We're all going!"

All of the pets set sail to Mystery Island, where they were on a ship. They heard the captain muttering about a stupid baby, and they went to go check it out.

"Stupid baby had to go and get itself killed!" The captain muttered.

"What are you talking about?" AMeeku asked.

"A baby lenny. It went on this ship a week and a half ago, and it almost got itself killed! It thought the lightning was pretty, and went to go touch it! I just barely saved the little fellow!" The captain was looking proud and happy for saving a neopet.

AMeeku was becoming impatient. "Which way did he go?" AMeeku finally asked.

"Ay, the ship sunk. Everyone made it to the shores of Mystery Island alive, except me boat, and I had to buy a new one! Bummer, eh?" The captain walked back to the deck of the boat, leaving orders. Everyone walked back to where Littlecutiexweetok stood over the edge, throwing up.

"You ok?" Teriteripetery asked.

Littlecutiexweetok didn't answer, but littlelilbruce answered for him. "Boats make him seasick." He said.

They all landed safely on Mystery Island, and they walked across the beach, hoping to find Lenyloula nice and safe and heading home. But when they reached the rock pool, they started to give up hope. Lenyloula was most likely in trouble, and needed help.

_Meanwhile, back in the deserted tomb…_

Lorely and Lenyloula sat down, with everyone else chatting about how they could never escape and they should just give up hope. Lorely insisted that they try their hardest, and she and Lenyloula sat on the ground thinking of a way to get out. "Maybe it's like in the cartoons, where you push on a magic brick and it slides out and everyone escapes!" Lenyloula suggested, but Lorley insisted that it was differn't and that the people of Geraptiku weren't that stupid.

After hours Lorely started to give up hope. "Maybe the others are right." She said. "Maybe there is no way out, and maybe we are trapped here forever."

"No way!" Lenyloula said happily. "We can all get out of here! There has to be a way!" Lenyloula's happiness gave everyone a little hope, and they all sat back down thinking of a master escape plan!

_Back to the rescuers!_

Littlecutiexweetok was sitting by the cooking pot, his stomach growling furiously! He hoped maybe something would fly out that they all could nibble on.

"Give it up, Xweetok!" AMeeku said. "You're not going to get anything. Now come on! Geraptiku is not very far!"

Suddenly a large coconut came up to them. "Looking for son of queen!" It said. "Anywhere did you see it?"

Littlelilbruce stared down at it. "No, we did not see son of queen." He said.

Littlecutiexweetok ran forward. "Food!" He screamed. "Do you have any food that we could have!"

The coconut gave away 2 pieces of fruit and some nuts, and they all gulped it up. Then they continued in the direction of Geraptiku, and soon they were there.

They all started towards the deserted tomb, When something stopped them. It looked like a jar of neopoints… don't people know not to leave a jar full of neopoints unguarded? Littlecutiexweetok looked at it happily. "I'm going to be rich!" He said quietly, and slowly crept towards the jar.

Littlelilbruce tugged on his fur. "Don't steal that! It belongs to someone!" He said.

"I'm sure they don't mind if I just take a few neopoints…" Littlecutiexweetok tried to tug free from the bruce's grasp, but didn't succeed.

"Stealing isn't right!" Littlelilbruce insisted, and pulled Littlecutiexweetok away. "Besides, we are here to save Lenyloula, not to steal another pet's neopoints!"

_Back to the deserted tomb…_

"But, maybe the next time someone gets stuck in here, if we all race out when the gate opens…" Lorley started to say, but was interrupted.

"It would never work." The korbat said. "The gate opens for about, 10 seconds. And people only come every so often. Only one of us would be able to escape, and the petpet would probably throw them back in."

"Well, if it does work, then I think we should let Lenyloula go." Lorely said. "He's just a baby, and needs to get home. His owner is probably more worried than ours."

"Yes," The korbat said, "But I've been here the longest, and I think that I deserve to go if it does work."

"Everyone, stop fighting!" Lenyloula said. "We are all getting out together! No one is left behind! As for Lorely's idea, I think it might work! One of us distracts the petpet, while another of us holds open the gate, then we all escape!"

"But it will be a long time before someone else comes down here!" The royal acara complained. "No one is stupid enough except for us to come down here! I'll bet it will be months before our plan can work!"

Everyone once again started to give up hope, but Lenyloula brought it back. "Don't give up! We may be down here a while, but that doesn't mean we can't keep trying in the meantime to try to get out!"

Lorely stood up. "I'm with Lenyloula! Who else is?"

Everyone else stood up. "We can do this!"

_Outside of the deserted tomb, our other friends await!_

"Come on, into the tomb!" Teriteripetery said. "We have to find Lenyloula and bring him home!" They all opened the door to the deserted tomb, and walked into the corridor. But they didn't jump when the door shut by itself, they had been here many times before and they weren't scared. They all continued on, forgetting about the treasure chest.

"Wait!" Littlecutiexweetok stopped them. "We need to look in the treasure chest!" They all looked inside, where they got… Lenyloula's dream toy! They all jumped for joy, but continued on, ready to see the look on Lenyloula's face when he got his toy.

They came to a long hallway, it seemed endless, but they kept walking, shivering at the dampness and the coldness. "If we ever make it out of here, I'm going to be so happy!" Teriteripetery exclaimed. "I'm going to tell everyone I know that I saved a baby!"

Soon they all came to a dungeon, and inside, was Lenyloula! He had a bunch of other pets with him, but when they all went to get him out, they couldn't open the door.

Suddenly, a petpet appeared behind them! It opened the dungeon, ready to push them in, but a blue aisha ran out and held the petpet back! Lenyloula ran out and held the door open, while all of the other pets ran out! Everyone made a run for it, running for their lives, with the petpet and the hissi on their tails! (Well, only the some if their tails!) They ran as fast as they could through the swampy place, until Lenyloula tripped!

The aisha ran back to help him up, but it was too late. Lenyloula got up, but the aisha didn't, and she was taken away, ever to be seen again.

"NO!" Lenyloula screamed. But Littlelilbruce scooped him up, and they all ran out of the deserted tomb, and into Geraptiku, where they were safe.

Suddenly, Littlecutiexweetok remembered Lenyloula's dream toy was still in his hands. He walked up to Lenyloula. "We finally got your toy!" He said. "Here you go!"

Lenyloula took it, gave it a hug, and smiled. He gave a quick thanks, when his smile faded. He walked back into the deserted tomb, and into the hallway, but he didn't walk on. He placed the toy on the ground. "Lorely, if you can ever find this, it's for you. As a gift of thanks, for saving me." Lenyloula walked back.

"What was that for!" AMeeku asked. "You always wanted that toy, and you just gave it away!"

"While I was in that dungeon, I realized that friendship is more important than a stupid toy! I wanted to give Lorely the toy for saving my life. You see, friendship is the most important thing in life, and you should never give that up for a toy." Everyone gave a deep sigh, realizing that Lenyloula was right. Then they all went home to their owners, who were absolutely excited to see them all again.

The next day, all of the friends went back to the deserted tomb, where they founds tons of treasure, and a note.

_Dear Friends,_

_Here is some treasure for you. Thanks for the toy, Lenyloula, I know it was very important to you. I hope you have fun with all of these neopoints, and this wonderful plant to put in your neogarden! You are all my best friends!_

_Lorely._


End file.
